The green eyed monster
by Lizzyymerder
Summary: This is a slightly AU fic depending on where the story takes me. What if derek never gave meredith grieve about finn but instead silently let it eat away at him? What if the jealously got too much? im bad at summaries just read to find out more. Rated M for future chapters. (merder porn/ possible mer/finn porn?)


Authors note: This is a somewhat AU fic but i'm not entirely sure yet will just have to see where it takes me I guess. Anyway just to set the scene I loved the whole season three, Derek really angry and jealous at Mer kind of thing. So this fic is going to be taken from when Derek meets Meredith at the Vets after her and Finns 'date' so the whole 'you don't get to call me a whore' speech hasn't taken place yet. The reason for writing this fic is because as much as I love MerDer in the more recent seasons I cant help but feel like we are lacking the initial merder sparkle that made me fall in love with greys in the first place but enough chat enjoy the fic and please R&R it motivates me as well as giving ideas.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the show because then there would be more Merder but sadly I don't.

_The vet. The vet?! Of all the people she could have chosen it happens to be someone that I happen to be seeing a lot more of recently. The interns really weren't kidding when they said she was getting drunk and sleeping with inappropriate men. Huh, I thought she had grown up from that. Apparently not then, inside she's still an intern. I made the right decision after all with Addison. Addison. Who was in the trailer waiting for me?_

After a night like that all Derek could think about was sex. Hot angry dirty sex. And in all honesty it probably wouldn't have mattered who he got in from as long as it was anyone but Meredith Grey. As Derek made his way into the trailer he could hear Addison chatting away about something to do with helping a patient and it backfiring, he didn't really care all he could think about was sex.

Derek-"**Get in the shower**"

-he commanded as he stripped down into nothing.

Addison**-"what**"

-Addison was bewildered she hadn't expected Derek to sound so forceful , over the past couple months the most forceful he had been with her was when he was getting her to move into the trailer.

Derek-"**You want hot sex right**?" –

Addison couldn't believe it, it was the old Derek was back and she loved it. Without a second guess she was naked two and the two of them where fumbling their way into the shower with small moans escaping their mouths as the cam up for air between kisses.

Hot and heavy kisses. Or so Addison thought, unknown to Addison each time Derek kissed her, without thinking he compared it to Meredith. When he gripped Addison's hair to pull her neck back , he made a mental note of how it was shorter than Meredith's and how he almost missed grabbing Addison's hair because he was so used to Meredith's. Or how when he thrust inside Addison she was loose, unlike Meredith who was tight and always needed a few slow thrusts to allow herself to accommodate his size.

_Huh, I doubt she will be having that trouble anymore with the amount she has been sleeping around._

Behind the anger and disbelieve and the denial that he was trying to convince himself that he had made the right choice and that good sex with Addison would some how validate that , behind all that Derek was jealous. Really, really jealous. He didn't know it yet, and neither did any one else but that would all change the minute he saw her again with Finn.

GAGAGAGAGAGAG ABOUT A WEEK LATER GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

As Meredith got out of the car and began to make her way to the hospital doors she felt the comforting arms of Finn wrap around her waist. She had gotten accustomed to their feeling having spent the night in his arms- surprisingly no sex had taken place. She spun around to come centimetres within Finns face as she did so she giggled and smiled.

That giggle. He recognised it. Granted it had been awhile since he had heard it and all its glory but he could still recognise it. Meredith. Most people would assume she had just found something funny with her friends probably Cristiana or Alex making so insensitive remark abut a past patient. But not Derek, Derek new that laugh and he new what it meant. That was her flirting laugh. _She was flirting_.

Finn-"**So tonight, dinner? My place**?"

Meredith-"**A proper date, without errands? How could I say no**?"

Finn-" **Great! Now seeing as how I didn't get to give you that good night kiss, could I possibly give you a good bye one?"**

Meredith-"**Well seeing as how it's broad daylight and early in the morning I suppose it's acceptable"**

He was very close. Very, very close to her face. He could venture a guess that they were sharing dirty jokes regarding the night before. _She has no shame. It's unforgivable. Did he just... you have got to be kidding. _

Addison had watching patiently for the last five minutes, her husband staring at the lusty intern he used to pine over. Used to. Past tense. Past tense my ass. She could see the look in his eyes as Derek watching intently as Dr Dandridge kissed Meredith lightly. The jealously was rising in his eyes , Addison wouldn't be surprised if any minutes he turned green and ripped him apart.

_How do I compete with that? She isn't even trying. The only people that don't know that Derek loves Meredith are Derek and Meredith _

Finn waiting anxiously for a few seconds to see if she would let him deepen the kiss. Secretly hoping like a little school boy that she would and as she arched her back and placed her hand on his cheek he felt confident enough to push forward and try and see if his tongue could gain access to her mouth and to his delight she allowed him. Not in a simple 'open her mouth' way , but a 'battle of the tongues' way that made it seem as though no one else was there. Had they still been in his apartment he would have definitely called in sick because this kiss, was the kind of kiss that lead to heavy petting, to foreplay and to sex. He couldn't deny he wanted to have sex with her, who wouldn't. But that wasn't the only reason Finn was interested in her. She was a doctor so she was smart, she liked dogs, she ran errands, and he liked her.

Authors note -So that's all you get for now , if you like this fic and want me to continue writing it hit me up with a review so I can stay motivated. The next chapter probably wouldn't be up until after the weekend because I'm at university and I have an essay due to that takes priority but once that's finished I'm free to write.


End file.
